1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pressure sensitive labels and method for making and using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,387, 2,259,358, 2,275,064, 2,516,487, 2,620,205, 3,051,353, 3,265,553, 3,501,365, 3,551,251, and 3,611,929 and British Pat. No. 1,057,126, Feb. 1, 1967 are made of record.